cveinfandomcom-20200213-history
News Archive
7 February 2020 *Version v1.31 has been released. Fixes the bug where players can be stuck in the depths if they start a new game plus run and teleport to the depths without fully talking to Louis nor activating the mistle at the beginning home base. 5 February 2020 *It has been announced that more God Eater collaboration fashion accessory items will be coming, which includes red armlets, black armlets, dual armlets, Fenrir tattoos, black plague tattoos, Fenrir emblazoned versions of existing blood veils, and photo mode frames that replicate the terminals and UI of God Eater 3. 4 February 2020 *In celebration of the God Eater series's 10th anniversary, the GE Weapon Collaboration and Blood Veil Ogre: Venous Claw DLC preorder DLC components have been released for free for all to download on all platforms except Steam. 3 February 2020 *A method has been found to unstuck PC players trapped in locations via using console commands that use the camera actor teleportation trick. See here for details. 31 January 2020 *A bug has been officially confirmed where players can be stuck in the depths if they start a new game plus run and teleport to the depths without fully talking to Louis nor activating the mistle at the beginning home base. Players are advised to create a backup of their save. 30 January 2020 *It has been announced that Season Pass Vol.2 and Vol.3 DLC will arrive in February and March 2020 respectively. 29 January 2020 *Season Pass Vol.1 DLC "Hellfire Knight" has been released. 28 January 2020 *Version v1.30 has been released. Includes improvements to the depths such as being able to move to the depths via the mistle, respawn the depths boss via interacting with a mistle, and an extension of the time before a multiplayer session is automatically ended after defeating a boss. 19 December 2019 *Version v1.20 has been released. Contains new character parameter settings of height, body type, body balance and head size, a new map Depths: Tower of Trials I-III featuring new Gifts Charisma, Vigorous Zeal and Modest Offering, new Young Gangan 15th Anniversary Face Paint Sticker, new Christmas themed accessories, color pallets, veils and gestures, a photo mode with additional gestures, rebalances for Barrages, Queen Projectile Ichors, Draconic Stake, Bloody Impact, Shock Wave, Final Journey and Fusillade Rondo, an increase in NPC defense in NG+, ability to retain depths maps through NG+, ability to cancel regeneration usage mid animation, and ability to repurchase the Pipe of Thralldom and Hammer of Thralldom from Murasame. 18 December 2019 *Steam demo has been released. 11 December 2019 *Version 1.20 details have been announced. Will arrive end December and contain new character parameter settings of height, body type, body balance and head size, a new map Depths: Tower of Trials set in the spire featuring bosses such as Claw with rewards such as Mark of Honor, new Young Gangan 15th Anniversary Face Paint Sticker, new Christmas themed accessories, color pallets and gestures, ichor Gift rebalances, an increase in NPC defense in NG+, and ability to cancel regeneration usage mid animation. 3 December 2019 *Version v1.12 has been released. Fixes some bugs, unlocks the revenant bath towel costume and special stamp set for all, and unlocks the venous claw blood veil for those who purchased the game prior to the patch. 23 November 2019 *Free Update for December has been announced. Will contain new photo mode, new character height setting, new Christmas accessories, and new gestures. *Schedule for Season Pass has been announced. Season pass DLC Vol. 1-3 will arrive early 2020 and will contain new bosses, new blood codes, new gifts, new memory vestiges, new fields, new costumes for NPCs, and new accessories. 19 November 2019 *Version v1.11 has been released. Fixes some multiplayer bugs, Final Journey environment interaction bugs, and memory echo viewing bugs.